Good or Bad ?
by nekoru
Summary: Quand Allen demande a Kanda de l'embrasser pour se lever.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Good or Bad ?  
Genre : Humour/Romance  
Couple : Yullen  
Résumé : Allen a fait un parie avec Lavi, il doit avouer ses sentiments, par tout les moyens, a Kanda.

Chapitre 1

POV Allen

C'est la dernière fois que je fais un parie avec Lavi. Et comment savait-il que j'aimais Kanda ? En plus je ne sais même pas s'il est gay. Je suis maudit....Je vais....

-...l'éviter pour le moments, oui l'éviter, parlais-je pour moi même.

-Tu parles tout seul maintenant moyashi ?, demanda Kanda, qui passait par la, qui veux-tu éviter ?

Je venais seulement de me rendre comte que j'avais penser a voix haute, et je n'avais pas vue Kanda arrivé.

-Non et mon nom c'est Allen, répondit-je naturellement, sa te regarde pas Ba-Kanda. Je continuait mon chemin.

-Ok moyashi, répondit-il avant de repartir.

Je m'adossa contre un mur.

-Je l'ais échappé belle, soupirai-je, j'ai faim....

Je me dirige vers le réfectoires, et demande a Jerry mon repas habituelle, je pars m'assoir avec Lenalee et Lavi, qui me lance un regard qui voulait dire "Alors ta réussi ?". Et je vis Kanda, assit a la même table. Je m'assoir donc, en face de Kanda, vue que c'est la seule place libre. Je commence donc a manger, sans me soucier des autres jusqu'à se que je sente une petite douleur au bras.

-Alors ?, me demande Lavi.

-Quoi ?, demandais-je.

-T'y arrive ?, me demanda t-il

-Laisse moi le temps..., répondit-je en reprenant mon repas.

Je sentis quelqu'un m'observer, je leva le regard et vis Kanda, qui me fixai...

-Qu'est ce que ta moyashi ?, me demanda t-il

-Ri...rien, répondit-je sentant le rouge me monté au joue, j'ai finis.

Je partis du réfectoire. Pourquoi me fixait-il ? Lavi l'aurait mit au courant ? Non je ne pense pas, sinon le parie serait annulé....Bon je verrais sa plus tard, je me dirige donc vers ma chambre. Je me laisse tombé sur mon lit, et réfléchie encore, comment je vais pouvoir lui montré mes sentiments, sa a l'air simple a l'entendre, mais pas facile a le faire...je commence a m'endormir, je me laisse aller dans les bras de Morphée.

-Réveille toi moyashi, me dit une voix que je connais que trop bien.

-Hm..., lui répondit-je en m'enfoncent plus lit.

Laisse tombé tu me feras pas lever de mon lit comme sa. Mais je sais comment....

-Allen lève toi !!, me redemanda t-il

Je rêve, il vient de dire mon prénom ? Mais sa marchera pas...

-Même ça sa ne marche pas....faut que je fasse quoi pour que tu te réveille ?, me demanda t-il

Prépare toi Kanda....

-Embrasse moi...., demandai-je.

-Qu....quoi ?!! cria t-il un peut.

J'adorerais voir sa tête. Espérons qu'il m'embrasse maintenant.

-........, il ne parle plus, il vas renoncer ? J'y crois pas, c'est pas Kanda sa....

Je le sens s'appuyer sur le lit, et pencher sa tête vers la mienne, je sens sa main prendre mon menton pour me faire tourner la tête, et la se sont ses lèvre que je sens contre les mienne, quelques seconde passe et il se sépare des mes lèvre, j'ouvre les yeux, et je le vois un peut rouge.

-Tu te lève maintenant....moyashi.

-Pourquoi ?, demandai-je.

Ouais d'abord, pourquoi il vient me réveiller, on et en congé. Tu sais pas quoi répondre ?

-Tu vas pas dormir toute le journée ?, me demanda t-il.

-Pourquoi sa gène quelqu'un ?, demandai-je

-Tch....crétin, je l'entendit partir, pourquoi il est venue me réveiller ? Je veux savoir, au déjeuné je luis demanderai, s'il y a personne aussi... Ouais parce que vous me voyais arrivé et dire "Kanda pourquoi tu m'as réveillé se matin, juste pour pas que je dormes toute la journée...en plus tu m'as embrassé." Non franchement on risque de se tapé la honte, et moi je risque ma vie.....  
Je décide de me lever et d'aller mangas, je commence a avoir faim.  
J'arrive, je ne vois que Kanda et....moi, il y a personne au réfectoire.

-Ils sont passé où ?, demandai-je Kanda.

-Je sais pas, c'est pour sa que je t'ai réveiller, répondit-il.

-Encore une invention de Komui ?, demandai-je en allant m'assoir en face de Kanda.

-Je t'ai dit que j'en savais rien crétin de moyashi, me répondit-il.

-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé et pas engueule ou je ne sais quoi pour me réveiller ?, je lui ai dit...

-.............

-Répond Kanda !!, haussai-je le ton.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir sa ?, me demanda t-il.

-Parce que.....Je....., bloquais-je, je pourrais lui dire, mais sa veux pas sortir.

-Tu ?, répéta t-il.

-Je t'.....

-ALLEN !!!!, me coupas Lavi en me sautant dessus, on vous attendez en bas.

-Désolé, on savez pas, répondit-je gêné.

______________________________

Nao : Voila, 1ere fic yullen, dites moi se que vous en penser merci ^-^~mia  
Allen : pourquoi je doit être avec se baka ?  
Kanda : la ferme moyashi.  
Allen : mon nom sais allen ba-kanda  
lavi : sa recommence....  
Nao : bon vous arrêté oui ? !!!~mia


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Good or Bad ?  
Genre : Humour/Romance  
Couple : Yullen  
Résumé : Allen a fait un parie avec Lavi, il doit avouer ses sentiments, par tout les moyens, a Kanda.

Chapitre 2

POV Allen

_  
-Tu ?, répéta t-il._

-Je t'.....

-ALLEN !!!!, me coupas Lavi en me sautant dessus, on vous attendez en bas.

-Désolé, on savez pas, répondit-je gêné.

J'avais presque réussi à lui dire et il a fallut que Lavi intervienne. Décidément je suis vraiment maudit...  
Je lui dirais à la prochaine occasion. Je me dirige vers ma chambre, quand quelqu'un m'interpelle. Je me retourne donc, et vois Kanda.

-Oui ?, demandai-je.

-Tu ne ma pas répondu tout a leur, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Je....c'est parce que je trouvais sa bizarre de ta pars voila, répondit-je en me retournant.

-......d'accord, dit-il avec.....une pointe de déception ? Pourquoi serait-il déçus ? Je ne me pose pas plus de question, et part dans ma chambre, je m'allonge sur mon lit et réfléchie à cet après-midi....Qu'est ce qu'il se serait passé si je lui avais dit mes sentiments ? M'aurait-il rejeté ? évité ? Je ne sais pas, et j'ai pas envie de le savoir.....Rien que dit pensé me fait mal au cœur...Je ferme les yeux et écoute les bruits qui m'entoure...  
J'entends des pas....ils viennent vers ma chambre, et le j'entends ma porte s'ouvrir sur Lavi.

-C'est pour ?, demandais-je.

-Une mission pour toi et Kanda, Komui vous attends, dépêche toi Allen, finit-il par dire avant de repartir.

Je me lève, et me dirige donc vers le bureau de Komui. Je vois déjà Kanda, le nez dans le dossier de la mission.

-Bon, commença Komui, un Akuma se niveaux 3 a était localisé au japon, dans la ville d'Aomori, vous revenez des que vous l'avez éliminé...finit-il.

-D'accord, répondit-je.

-On y vas...ordonna Kanda, je le suis jusqu'à la barque.

Arrivé a bon port, nous sautons d'un pont pour atterrir sur le toit du train. Nous allons dans le wagon réservé au exorciste. Je m'assois jette un coup d'œil à la mission.  
Thomas, le trouveur, nous explique, j'écoute sans trop écouté, je suis plutôt concentré sur le paysage qui défile devant mes yeux.

-Moyashi, on est arriver, tu viens ou tu reste glander ici ?, m'appela le japonais.

-J'arrive, je me lève de mon siège et suit Kanda.

Nous somme dans la ville d'Aomori. C'est jolie comme ville. Nous arrivons dans un coin où il n'y a personne. Soudain mon œil gauche s'active, je vois des akumas, je préviens Kanda.

-Se sont des akumas...

-Le menus fretin, il sortie mugen de son étui, pendant que les akumas, nous ayant remarquer, s'approche pour nous attaquer, j'active La God Hand. Et me lance au combat, suivit de Kanda qui lance sont attaque.  
Après les avoir tout éliminé. Nous continuons notre recherche du niveau 3.

-Toujours pas de niveau 2 ?, me demande Kanda.

-Non rien. répondit-je.

Après quelque heures de recherche, nous nous installons dans un hôtel. Nous prenons deux chambres, une pour Thomas et l'autre pour nous deux, il y a deux, je prend donc celui prêt de la fenêtre. Il se fait tard. Je me met dans mon lit, Kanda en fait autant.

-Bonne nuit, dit-je.

-......bonne nuit, moyashi, me répondit-il.

Je ferme les yeux, content qu'il met répondu, et me laisse emporté dans les bras de Morphée.  
Le lendemain, je me réveille par le bruit de l'eau qui coule, se doit être Kanda qui se lave....Je me lève et attend mon tour, assis sur mon lit, pour aller me laver aussi.  
Kanda sort de la salle de bain.

-Tu peux y aller, me dit-il en se séchant les cheveux. J'entre donc dans la salle de bain, et je me lave. Je sort en me séchant aussi les cheveux, et descend avec kanda, pour poursuivre les recherche d'hier.  
Nous marchons dans les rues.

-Toujours rien ?, me demande Kanda

-Non, répondit-je.

Après, environ, 2heure de marche, mon œil gauche s'active, nous t'avons trouvé niveau 3.

-Il est la, montrai-je du doigt l'akuma.

-Ok, enfin on le trouve, il sort mugen et moi j'active la God Hand.

L'akuma nous vois et se dirige vers nous en préparant une attaques, que nous esquivons sans difficulté.

-...exorciste..., dit-il avant de relancé une attaque et attaque, de front, par derrière. Kanda na aucun mal a esquiver les attaques, il lance ses attaques, que l'akume esquive, mais il s'en reçoit une, qui na pas l'air de l'avoir égratigné. J'attaque a mon tour, mais il esquive et prépare une autres attaque, mais il na pas le temps de la lancé qu'il se reçois celle de Kanda, j'attaque profitant de cette ouverture. Il na pas le temps de l'esquiver, et se reçois mon attaque. Je nus pas le temps non plus de voir qu'il avait préparé une autres attaque et me l'avait envoyer avant que je ne le touche, il disparait. Je me reçois son attaque de plein fouée, m'écroulant ainsi par terre, je vois Kanda s'approcher de moi.

-Eh, sa va ?, me dit-il en s'accroupissant.

-hurg, je crache du sang. Je suis allongé par terre, dans un piteux état. Je vois Kanda s'inquièter en voyant mon état.

-Allen, tien bon, on vas t'emmener a l'infirmerie, me dit-il, il s'inquiète tellement que je peut l'entendre dans le son de sa voix, je suis étonné qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, lui associable, froid et distant. Mais en même temps sa me fait chaud au cœur se le savoir inquièt a mon sujet. Je pense pas que se soit le bon moments mais tans pis, je n'aurais peut être pas d'autre moments de toute façons.  
Je met ma main sur son visage, il met la sienne sur la mienne.

-Kanda, je voulais te dire, que je...., commençais-je, je t'aime...Kanda, finissait-je. Je commence a voir flou, mais je peux quand même voir des larmes couler des yeux de Kanda, c'est la première fois que je le vois pleuré. Il prend ma main dans la sienne.

-Allen, tien bon, je t'en pris, me demande t-il.

Je lui fait un de mes plus beau et sincère sourire, avant se sombré dans le noir.

-Allen !! Allen tien bon !! Ne lâche, Allen, ALLEN !!! je n'entend presque plus rien, a par une voix crier mon nom...

Fin ?!

Nao ; est-ca la fin des haricot ?  
Allen : t'avais pas dit que c'était une death fic  
Kanda : tu n'oserai pas ? hein ?!  
Nao : hm..si^-^, en plus j'ai failli la faire en death fic ^^  
Allen : naan met la suite s'il te plait !!  
Nao : je blague c'est pas la fin ,je me suis donné tellement de mal a écrire ce chapitre...sa serai bête...

fin minute des personnage

Je ne suis pas dehors...j'ouvre les yeux, je vois un plafond blanc....je suis a la congrégation ?

-Allen !!!!, me dit une vois féminine.

Je connais cette vois....

-Lena....lee ?, demandai-je.

-Oh allen, me répondit-elle avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de pleuré, je me redresse un peut, je vois tout le monde autour de moi.

-Tu nous a fait une belle frayeur Allen, me dit Lavi.

-Heureux que tu sois parmi nous, me sourit Komui.

-Oui, répondit-je en un sourire.

L'infirmière leur dit se me laisser me reposer, je regarde en direction de la porte, et vois une silhouette, l'infirmière lui sourit, cette silhouette entra dans la pièce et se mit a côté de moi, sur la chaise. Cette silhouette n'est autres que Kanda. Je me souviens du moments avec que je ne sombre. Je tournais la tête pour pas qu'il me voit.

-Allen...., me dit-il d'une voix douce, ce qui m'étonne.

Je me retournant pour affronté son regard, je suis étonné de le voir ainsi, on pourrait presque dire qu'il aller fondre en larme a n'importe quelle moments.

-Kanda..je..., je fut coupé dans mon élan, et surpris, Kanda me pris dans ses bras, et pleura.

-Tu ma fait peur....,pleura t-il.

-Dé...désolé, je le pris a mon tour dans mes bras, pour le consolé un peut, je lui frotta le dos, kanda....je...se que j'ai dit avant de sombré....

-Baka, me coupa t-il avant de m'embrassai, je fus surpris mais je me laissa emporté par se baiser, moi aussi je t'aime...Allen, me sourit-il, se sourire....c'est la première fois que je le vois, et j'aimerai le voir tout les jours sur son visage, sa le rend encore plus beaux, je lui souris a mon tour. Je lui fit une place a côté de moi, dans le lit, je le pris dans mes bras et on s'endormit. Avant sa je vis tout le monde devant la porte, avec un regard attendrissant sur leur visage, je crois que nous devrons répondre a des questions a notre réveille, ce que je n'ai nullement envie, je veux resté endormie avec mon ange dans mes bras.

THE END !!!!

Nao : voila c la fin ^^  
Kanda : j'aime bien la fin ,sauf quand je pleure sinon c'est très réussi..^^  
Allen : j'adore la fin T^T *ému*  
Nao : merci ^^ Coms ?


End file.
